True Friends Till the End
by ChrisCorradinoGirl4Life
Summary: SEE FRONT PAGE! As of November 20th its complete
1. PreviewSummery

**True Friends till the End**

**Pairings: Ryan Friendship**

**Synopsis: What you left your two best friends at the one place you call home. And they come down to where you are a give you a huge surprise. But, what if one of your friends is choosing a different path. Is this good for the friendship or not? **

**AN 1: I only own Jared and Austin. They are brothers in real life. This is all centered on what's going on with Jared right now. With his bro leaving for college and all that fun stuff **

**AN 2: This is also a happy birthday fic to Jared. His birthday is on the 28th, but I'm not going to be here so HAPPY 14th BIRTHDAY! Your greatest performer I've never seen. Okay I take that back 2nd greatest JK. You're the first! Keep on performing**

**AN 3: This is my first Ryan Friendship story. Ryan is best friends with Jared. And Jared is so close to his brother.**

**AN 4: This is only preview one**


	2. Chapter 1:Flashbacks

True Friend

Chapter 1: Flashbacks

Ryan was in lyrical class working on a routine, and thought of his two true best friends Jared and his brother Austin.

Flashback

Ryan Evans walked into his first tap class. "But mom why tap" Jared moaned. "Because if you want to be in performing group you have to" Mrs. Stevenson said. "Plus I'll be the only guy" Jared said. "No you won't" Ryan said smiling. " You're in tap to" Jared said. Ryan nodded. " I'm Ryan this is my first tap class" Ryan said smiling. "I'm Jared this is my first tap too" he said smiling. Ryan smiled and went into class. Jared smiled and went to class. After tap Ryan sat in the student lounge reading. "Ryan" Jared said. "Ya Jared" Ryan said while getting up. "What's your next class" Jared said while taking a drink of water. "Lyrical" Ryan said. "Wow how come I never saw you before" Jared said. "Because it's a special lyrical" Ryan said. "How is it special" Jared asked. "I'm choreographer of a boy's lyrical dance for PG, for the last half" Ryan said. Jared smiled and went to class. Ryan sat down and listened to his I-pod. "Tiffany" Ryan asked. "Yes Ryan" she said. "You think the guys can show you their lyrical routine" Ryan said as she nodded. The guys got ready. Ryan pressed play on his I-pod and sighed.

**So this is odd,**

**the painful realization that all has gone wrong. **

**And nobody cares at all, **

**and nobody cares at all.**

**So you buried all your lover's clothes**

**and burned the letters lover wrote, **

**but it doesn't make it any better.**

**Does it make it any better?**

**And the plaster dented from your fist**

**in the hall where you had your first kiss**

**reminds you that the memories will fade.**

**So this is strange, **

**our sidestepping has come to be a brilliant dance**

**where nobody leads at all, **

**where nobody leads at all.**

**And the picture frames are facing down**

**and the ringing from this empty sound**

**is deafening and keeping you from sleep.**

**And breathing is a foreign task**

**and thinking's just too much to ask**

**and you're measuring your minutes by a clock that's blinking eights.**

**This is incredible.**

**Starving, insatiable, **

**yes, this is love for the first time.**

**Well you'd like to think that you were invincible.**

**Yeah, well weren't we all once before we felt loss for the first time?**

**Well this is the last time.**

**This is the last time.**

**This is the last time.**

Everyone smiled and clapped. Jared got up. "Ryan that was amazing" Jared said. "Thanks" Ryan said smiling

Present Day

Ryan laid on his bed thinking about those days. Jared and Austin sat on the plane thinking how exhilarating it'll be seeing their best friend they haven't seen in years. " Jared you ok" Austin asked oddly. " Ya just happy to see Ryan" Jared said. " I know , so I'm I ,but your jumpier then a kangaroo" Austin said. " Bro I haven't seen him in I don't know how many years" Jared said. " Ok then" Austin said. Jared sat back and listened to his Mp3 player and slept.


	3. Chapter 2 : Surpises and many more

Chapter 2: Surprises and Many More

Ryan was getting ready for the baseball game when his sister came into his room. "Shar what are you doing here" Ryan said. "Change of plans for the show" Sharpay said. "How" Ryan asked. "Humu-Humu is no longer Troy and I are doing a number she said. Ryan looked upset and walked outside. "Hey Ry you coming to the baseball game" Gabriella asked. "Can't I'm not staff" Ryan said upset. "Come on Ryan" Gabriella said. Ryan smiled and got on. They drove to the field. "So did Fulton send you here to spy on us" Chad said. "No my sister did, she thinks your going to upstage her talent show" Ryan said " Don't worry we were going to do the show then Troy bailed on us so whatever" Zeke said. "What do you mean whatever its are summer remember, I thought doing the show was going to be great" Gabriella said. "I don't think so" Zeke said. "We don't know how to put on a show" Jason said. "No, but he does" Gabriella said while putting her hand on Ryan's shoulder, "If we have a real director it will be great, have the employees ever won a Star Dazzle award." "Hey now" Ryan said. "I know what you can do Ryan, so why not do it for everyone else" Gabriella said. "You wanna play ball then grab a mitt, but I don't dance" Chad said. "You think dancing takes game" Ryan said. "You got game" Chad said not believing in Ryan. "Little" Ryan said. After the bat thing everyone was happy Ryan won.

Jared and Austin got to the field and they were shocked to see their best friend playing. "Wow that's not the Ryan we know" Jared said shocked. "Ya I know, the Ryan we know always is dancing, and I would never picture him playing baseball" Austin said while cheering on Ryan's team. After the game was over Ryan sighed in defeat. "You did great" Jared said. Ryan heard the voice and smiled. "Jared" Ryan guessed. "And" Austin said. "Austin" Ryan said shocked. "Yes and yes" Jared said. Ryan turned and squealed. "When did you guys get here" Ryan said while hugging Gabriella and walking to his room. "Awhile ago we came down after we got everything unpacked" Jared said. Ryan smiled and squealed.

Ryan and the three some got to the filed and sat down. "Ryan you call that little game" Chad said surprised. "Little league world series Newport Rhode Island 10 years ago" Ryan said. Jared and Austin smiled. "I haven't seen you two before where are you guys from" Gabriella asked. "Oh were Ryan's friend I'm Jared and this is my brother Austin we flew in from Rhode Island" Jared said. Gabriella smiled and walked back to the party.

**That Night**

Ryan and Jared sat in the kitchen eating ice cream. "So dance really was lonely without me" Ryan said between spoonfuls. "Ya Kiki and Matt might be flying in this summer to" Jared said before taking a bite of ice cream. Ryan smiled. Sharpay came in. "Jared David, It's been ages" Sharpay said surprised. "Ya Shar it's me now I got to go because my brother is taking me to go see a movie" Jared said leaving. Ryan smiled and put the ice cream away. "Ryan James Evans how could you invite Jared and his brother" Sharpay screamed. " I didn't they surprised me" Ryan said. "Keep them away from my talent show or else" Sharpay said while walking away. Ryan had that smile on his face and walked to Jared's room.

Once Jared got back to the club he saw Ryan on his bed grinning like the Cheshire cat. "Ryan you have that look" Jared said. "Yes Me, You, Austin talent show with the Wildcats" Ryan said. "I'm in so is my brother" Jared said while doing their secret handshake. Sharpay walked passed and heard the sound and started putting her evil plan to work


	4. Chapter 3: Rehersals

Chapter 3: Rehearsals

Ryan and Jared were waiting for the Wildcats to come.

"**So you still play baseball" Jared said.**

"**Ya plus now that Sharpay is doing a routine with Troy I have free time" Ryan said while adjusting his knee brace. **

"**What happened" **

"**Well I was in a dance show with my school's performing group and I sort of messed up my knee" **

"**Oww:" **

**Austin came in and tackled Jared. **

"**What the heak bro" Jared said**

"**I love you" Austin said**

"**I love you to you big dork" **

"**Can we get to rehearsals you dorks" **

Jared and Austin got up and start. An hour later the rest of the Wildcats came started rehearsing. Sharpay walked by and heard music and looked in their and was shocked

Ryan and Jared smiled after rehearsal, and went into the kitchen.

"**So Ry what made you go back to baseball" Jared asked while going to get the ice cream**

"**I don't know I missed you so much I guess I wanted to do what I did best when we were together" Ryan said while taking a spoonful of ice cream.  
**

"**I miss doing dance with you, dance without you wasn't fun" **

"**Did the team make it nationals?" **

"**Ya did you guys." **

"**Ya I was one of the top scorers for are school" **

"**Ryan even thought its been forever, you were like a brother to me"**

"**Wow Jared, your like the brother I've always wanted" **

" **Sorry to interrupt, but Jared we need to rehearse" Sharpay said**

" **Uh Shar what song, I thought you were doing one with Troy" Ryan said**

" **Change of plans"**

" **Shar were already doing something" **

" **I know, but doesn't mean he can't do two" **

" **Shar I'm here to visit with your brother, and my brother, so no" Jared said **

" **Nobody says no to Sharpay Miranda Evans" Sharpay screamed**

" **Well I did and I'm sticking with my friends" **

Sharpay stormed off.

" Wow Jared that was awesome" Ryan said while high fiving him.

" Thanks it felt good too" Jared said .

Ryan put the ice cream back and went into the studio o rehearse his performing group numbers for the year

**And now I'm close as I should be**

**To going under**

**I'm diving into shallow ground**

**Afraid you're never coming back**

**To hold me up from**

**This single memory of us**

**Still thinking we were here**

**Back into dust as we were, as we are**

**Into the vapor horizon too far**

**To go**

**To go**

**The canvas paints beyond itself**

**And very dangerous**

**With my imagination now**

**If I invented every time**

**That we were morphing**

**Into a meaning that was way too much**

**For me to know**

**Back into dust as we were, as we are**

**Into the vapor horizon too far**

**We are a strange star, a cosmo**

**It's you**

**And me**

**And us**

**Ooh we were so perfect in my mind**

**Ooh it was a major calling**

**Ooh the falling out of space and empty time**

**Ooh it was a pillar falling hard**

**Back into dust as we were, as we are**

**Into the vapor horizon too far**

**We are a strange star, a cosmo**

**It's you**

**And me**

**And us**

**You**

**Me**

**And us**

**You**

**Me**

**And us**

" Wow Ryan was that for dance" Jared asked

" Performing group we already learned all the routines for the coming season" Ryan said.

" What dance was that"

"Lyrical, musical theater is next"

**Ooo wah, ooo wah cool, cool kitty**

**Tell us about the boy from New York City**

**Ooo wah, ooo wah c'mon kitty**

**Tell us about the boy from New York City**

**He's kind of tall**

**He's really fine**

**Some day I hope to make him mine, all mine**

**And he's neat**

**And oh so sweet**

**And just the way he looked at me**

**He swept me off my feet**

**Ooo whee, you ought to come and see**

**How he walks**

**And how he talks**

**Ooo wah, ooo wah cool, cool kitty**

**Tell us about the boy from New York City**

**He's really down**

**And he's no clown**

**He has the finest penthouse I've ever seen in town**

**And he's cute**

**In his mohair suit**

**And he keeps his pockets full of spending loot**

**Ooo whee, say you ought to come and see**

**His dueling scar**

**And brand new car**

**Every time he says he loves me**

**Chills run down my spine**

**Every time he wants to kiss me**

**He makes me feel so fine**

**Ooo wah, ooo wah cool, cool kitty**

**Tell us about the boy from New York City**

**Well he can dance**

**(He can dance, take a chance with a little ro-)**

**And make romance**

**(mance baby, cause he's a looker)**

**That's when I fell in love **

**With just one glance**

**(He's sweet talking and cool)**

**He was shy ( bop bop bop de dop bop bop bop de bop bop bop de bop BADOW) **

**And so was I**

**And now I know I'll never, ever say goodbye**

**Ooo whee, say you ought to come and see**

**He's the most**

**From coast to coast**

**Ooo wah, ooo wah cool, cool kitty**

**Tell us about the boy from New York City**

**Ooo wah, ooo wah c'mon kitty**

**Tell us about the boy from New York City**

" What's Jazz"

" Jazz is after tap, then after jazz its are boys lyrical" Ryan said while putting on his tap shoes.

**Like a wild train rollin' so wild  
And full of steam once you get us going,  
It's like nothing you have seen  
With some fire in your belly,  
You move a little faster  
And the devil in your makes you hit a little harder**

Verse two  
So where do you draw the line  
And tell yourself no more is it  
When your back's against the wall  
Or you're crawlin' on the floor

It's always work, work, work some more  
Until they say it's time but fight the fight worth fighting  
And things will turn out fine. and i say

Chorus  
Lordy, lordy lordy lordy lordy be lordy lordy lordy  
Big and bad as we can be this is  
What it means when we swing on you brother

So now that we know who we really trust  
There's plenty room for them but there's more room for us  
When your feet don't touch the ground,  
There's nothing you can say just jump inside,  
Enjoy the ride, and make the big boys pay

" Ryan that is amazing" Jared said

" Thanks I'm trying at least" Ryan said while slipping on his jazz shoes

**Words are flowing out like endless rain into a paper**

**cup,**

**They slither wildly as they slip away across the**

**universe.**

**Pools of sorrow, waves of joy are drifting through my**

**opened mind,**

**Possessing and caressing me.**

**Nothing's gonna change my world,**

**Nothing's gonna change my world.**

**Nothing's gonna change my world,**

**Nothing's gonna change my world.**

**Images of broken light which dance before me like a**

**million eyes,**

**They call me on and on across the universe.**

**Thoughts meander like a restless wind inside a letter**

**box,**

**They tumble blindly as they make their way across the**

**universe**

**Nothing's gonna change my world,**

**Nothing's gonna change my world.**

**Nothing's gonna change my world,**

**Nothing's gonna change my world.**

**Sounds of laughter, shades of love are ringing through**

**my opened ears **

**Inciting and inviting me.**

**Limitless undying love, which shines around me like a**

**million suns,**

**And calls me on and on across the universe**

**Nothing's gonna change my world,**

**Nothing's gonna change my world.**

**Nothing's gonna change my world,**

**Nothing's gonna change my world.**

" Wow" Jared said.

" What" Ryan said .

"The way you moved it was so, so , so clean and crisp"

" Why thank you"

**So this is odd,**

**the painful realization that all has gone wrong. **

**And nobody cares at all, **

**and nobody cares at all.**

**So you buried all your lover's clothes**

**and burned the letters lover wrote, **

**but it doesn't make it any better.**

**Does it make it any better?**

**And the plaster dented from your fist**

**in the hall where you had your first kiss**

**reminds you that the memories will fade.**

**So this is strange, **

**our sidestepping has come to be a brilliant dance**

**where nobody leads at all, **

**where nobody leads at all.**

**And the picture frames are facing down**

**and the ringing from this empty sound**

**is deafening and keeping you from sleep.**

**And breathing is a foreign task**

**and thinking's just too much to ask**

**and you're measuring your minutes by a clock that's blinking eights.**

**This is incredible.**

**Starving, insatiable, **

**yes, this is love for the first time.**

**Well you'd like to think that you were invincible.**

**Yeah, well weren't we all once before we felt loss for the first time?**

**Well this is the last time.**

**This is the last time.**

**This is the last time.**

"**Ryan did you use the one you used when I first met you" Jared said**

"**Ya because they said Ryan you take care of the boys dance, I'm like I'll use the one I used back in Rhode Island" Ryan said. **

" **Well its better when your in it" **

" **Thanks I'm going to go to bed now because I have a huge day ahead of me" **

"**Night Mr. chorographer**"

Ryan packed up his stuff and left. Jared pulled out his I-pod and listened to it. Austin sat in Jared's room thinking about how he'll break the news to Jared.

" **Hey bro" Jared said**

" **Hey, look Jared we need to talk" Austin said. **

" **About" **

**CLIFHANGER TIME**

**An 1 : Sorry I Haven't been updating as much , because I haven't gotten the inspiration to continue**

**An 2 : The songs were actual songs Jared performed to **

**An 3 Well this was suppose to be Jared's b-day present**

**An4: Please please review **


	5. Chapter 4: The Truth Comes Out

Chapter 4: The Truth Comes Out

" **Hey bro" Jared said**

" **Hey, look Jared we need to talk" Austin said. **

" **About" **

"**Me going to college" Austin said **

"**I'm proud of you bro." Jared said while looking shocked**

"**I just want you to be happy, and know I'll be back every few weekends." **

"**So you won't be back for graduation and everything" **

"**Jared you know I love you right but I made the right choice, once you and Ryan graduate all three of us are moving into a house together, and we can't do that if someone doesn't go to college." **

"**I guess your right." **

"**But hey if you get skype we can video chat"**

"**I will bro, because you're the best brother ever" **

"**But bro you know mom will be their, and you have your dance friends"**

"**But bro you're the only family member that's fun"**

"**Jared shut up for one second" **

"**But"**

Austin got up and slapped him across the face.

"**Bro don't you get it I got a wrestling scholarship, doesn't that mean anything to you"**

"**Ya but why couldn't you just say that"**

"**I wanted you to know" **

Jared got up and went to his room. Once he got their he laid down and cried his eyes out.

**AN1 : Sorry for the shortness**

**AN2: The ending is what Jared did when his brother left**

**AN3 : The more reviews the more I'll update sooner**

**AN4: Thank you to my latest reviewer Dally2 she's an awesome fanfic writer. She writes the most amazing Flight 29 Down fanfics. And to my first reviewer TheamazinglyawesomeJJ. She is the bomb dighty writer. She writes the best Troyella stories. So READ THIS TWO LOVELY AUOTHORS STORIES YOU NIMRODS. **


	6. Chapter 5: Coping

Chapter 5: Coping

Jared laid on his bed crying. Ryan walked by humming his musical theater song and heard a noise coming from his room.

"Jared you alright" Ryan said

"No" Jared said thorough tears

"Can I come in?"

" Yes"

Ryan went in their and sat down on his bed, and rubbed his back.

"Ryan it's not far" Jared said through tears

"Jared you want him to get a better education right" Ryan said

"Ya but I'll be all alone"

"Jared even though were long distance you can still call me"

" Really"

" Really, now lets go for a walk around the club"

Jared wiped his tears and got up. Ryan smiled and dragged him outside. Once they got outside they heard two voices and ran to it.

**Troy**

**What about us? **

**What about everything we've been through? **

**Gabriella**

**What about trust? **

**Troy**

**You know I never wanted to trust you**

**Gabriella**

**And what about me? **

**Troy**

**What am I supposed to do? **

**Gabriella**

**I gotta leave but I'll miss you**

**Troy**

**I'll miss you**

**Gabriella**

**So**

**I've got to move on and be who I am**

**Troy**

**Why do you have to go? **

**Gabriella**

**I just don't belong here**

**I hope you understand**

**Troy:**

**I'll try to understand**

**Gabriella**

**We might find our place in this**

**World someday**

**But at least for now**

**Troy**

**I want you to stay**

**Gabriella**

**I gotta go my own way**

**I've got to move on and be who I am**

**Troy**

**What about us? **

**Gabriella**

**I just don't belong here**

**I hope you understand**

**Troy**

**I'll try to understand**

**Gabriella**

**We might find our place in this**

**World someday**

**But at least for now**

**I gotta go my own away**

**I gotta go my own away**

**I gotta go my own away**

Gabriella ran over to Jared in tears.

" **Troy you really hurt her" Ryan yelled**

"**You're the one to talk I saw you kiss her on the hand" Troy yelled while hitting him in the nose**

"**Hey at least I was nicer than you" Ryan yelled while walking off**

" Ducky what happened to you" Derby Evans said

"Troy hit me in the nose" Ryan said

"Come here baby"

Ryan went over to her and smiled. Jared went into the dance studio and sighed.

"Last place I thought I'd see you in" Austin said

"I thought you were with Sharpay" Jared said

"I was but she was to clingy, and dramatic"

"Now you know why we hang out with Ryan instead"

Jared smiled and pushed play

**I say I don't care**

**But it makes me crazy when you're not there**

**I say I don't need you next to me**

**I say I don't need your touch**

**I say you don't mean that much**

**Say this love don't mean a thing**

**Wha I really wanna say is you stay on my mind**

**And I die everytime, that you're not around me**

**What I really wanna show you is what's in my heart**

**But I stop when I start, keep it locked inside me**

**What I really wanna do is just scream it out loud**

**Get the message through**

**What I really wanna say is I love you**

**I say I can live without you**

**But my mind's all tied up in thoughts about you**

**I say I wont let you get to me, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**But everytime I'm with you **

**I get so caught up in you**

**Say this love aint what I need**

**Wha I really wanna say is you stay on my mind**

**And I die everytime, that you're not around me**

**What I really wanna show you is what's in my heart**

**But I stop when I start, keep it locked inside me**

**What I really wanna do is just scream it out loud**

**Get the message through**

**What I really wanna say is I love you**

**Why can't I say what I'm thinking**

**Why must I hide what I'm feeling**

**I'll tell you I don't care at all**

**Wha I really wanna say is you stay on my mind**

**And I die everytime, that you're not around me**

**What I really wanna show you is what's in my heart**

**But I stop when I start, keep it locked inside me**

**What I really wanna do is just scream it out loud**

**Get the message through**

**What I really wanna say**

**What I really wanna say**

**What I really wanna say now baby**

**What I really wanna do now baby, baby, baby, baby**

**What I really wanna show**

**What I really wanna say**

**What I really wanna do is just scream it out loud**

**Get the message through**

**What I really wanna say**

**What I really wanna say**

Ryan stood their shocked and went and put his c.d in

**If I walk would you run**

**If I stop would you come**

**If I say you're the one would you believe me**

**If I ask you to stay would you show me the way**

**Tell me what to say So you don****'****t leave me**

**The world is catching up to you**

**while your running away to chase your dream**

**Its time for us to make a move cuz we are asking one another to change**

**And maybe I'm not ready but**

**Chorus:**

**I try for your love**

**I can hide up above**

**I will try for your love**

**We****'****ve been hiding enough**

**If I sing you a song**

**Would you sing along**

**Away till I'm gone**

**Oh how we're pushing through**

**If I give you my heart would you just play the part**

**Or tell me it's the start of something beautiful**

**Am I catching up to you**

**while your running away to chase your dreams**

**Its time for us to face the truth**

**cuz we****'****re coming to eachother to change**

**And maybe I'm not ready but**

**Chorus x2**

**If I walk would you run**

**If I stop would you come**

**If I say you're the one would you believe me**

Jared and Austin stood their shocked .

"Ryan what was that" Jared said

"One of my solos for performing group" Ryan said smiling

"Ryan that was fabulous" Austin said

" Lets go I wanna go to the park"

Jared got on Austin's back and they went.


	7. Chapter 6: The Boys Are Back

Chapter 5: The Boys Are Back

Ryan, Jared, and Austin were at the local park.

"Austin it'll be sad to see you leave" Ryan said while swinging

"Ya I still remember changing your guys dippers" Austin said while climbing the bars and hearing them laugh

"You know we shouldn't be moping, we should be having fun" Jared said while sliding down the slide

"Ya Jared your right, we need to be having fun with your brother not acting he's going to die or something"

"Hey, Jared I'll be coming down for your graduation next year, Ryan I'm going to see him in nationals next year"

"Bro you're the best, and Ryan how is your nose "

"I know baby bro, ok what happened!"

" Well I sort of got into a little fight with Troy"

" Wow he is such a freak for hitting someone as nice as you

**Both: Take It Back To The Place Where You Know That It All Began. **

**Chad: We Can Be Anything We Wanna Be!**

**Both: You Can Tell By The Noise That The Boys Are Back Again!**

**Chad: Together Makin' History!**

**Both: This Is Our Town, And I'm Tellin' You All,**

**The Boys Are Back! **

**Gonna Do It Again!**

**Gonna Wake Up The Neighborhood!**

**The Boys Are Back! The Boys Are Back!**

**Climbin' Up The Walls, Anytime We Want!**

**The Word Is Out, The Boys Are Back!**

**Chad: Keep Dealing With The Right When We Fight Every Single Time! Undefeated Here In Our House, Yeah!**

**Both: We Can Rock, We Can Shock, When We Like.**

**Chad: Tonight We're Gonna All Out! I Think Its Time To Show How To Be A Superhero!**

**Both: This Is Our Town, And Im Tellin' You All!**

**The Boys Are Back! **

**Gonna Do It Again!**

**Gonna Wake Up The Neighborhood!**

**The Boys Are Back! The Boys Are Back!**

**Climbin' Up The Walls, Anytime We Want!**

**The Word Is Out, The Boys Are Back!**

**Troy: Here To Change The World! **

**Both: To Solve A Mystery, Fight The Battle, Save The Girl! No One Can Stop Us Now, We're The Ones Who Make The Rules!**

**The Boys Are Back!**

**Troy: No Need To Worry, Cause **

**Both: The Boys Are Back! The Boys Are Back!**

**Chad: Look Out Now!**

**Both: The Boys Are Back, Gonna Do It Again**

**Chad: And We Make It Look Good!**

**Both: The Boys Are Back! The Boys Are Back! Climbin' Down The Walls, Anytime We Want! We're Sure That You Know By Now, The**

**Boys Are Back!**

"Guys hate to ruin are fun but we have a talent show to go do" Ryan said before seeing Jared fall.

They all ran and got ready


	8. Chapter 7: Talent Show And Happy Endings

Chapter 6: The Talent Show

Once Jared, Austin and Ryan got home from the park they got ready for the talent show.

"Look sharp Ryan" Jared said

"You to Jared, and you to Austin" Ryan said  
"Well I got to make sure the guest of honor is here" Austin said

"Who is that?"

"Gabriella you nimrod, were getting her and Troy together"

**Once in a lifetime**

**means there's no second chance**

**so I believe that you and me**

**should grab it while we can**

**Make it last forever**

**and never give it back**

**It's our turn, and I'm loving' where we're at**

**Because this moment's really all we have**

**Everyday**

**of our lives,**

**wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight**

**Gonna run**

**While we're young**

**and keep the faith**

**Everyday**

**From right now,**

**gonna use our voices and scream out loud**

**Take my hand;**

**together we**

**will celebrate,**

**celebrate.**

**Oh, ev'ryday.**

**They say that you should follow**

**and chase down what you dream,**

**but if you get lost and lose yourself**

**what does is really mean?**

**No matter where we're going,**

**it starts from where we are.**

**There's more to life when we listen to our hearts**

**and because of you, I've got the strength to start**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah!**

**Everyday**

**of our lives,**

**wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight**

**Gonna run**

**while we're young**

**and keep the faith.**

**Everyday**

**from right now,**

**gonna use our voices and scream out loud**

**Take my hand;**

**together we**

**will celebrate,**

**Oh, ev'ryday**

**We're taking it back,**

**we're doing it here**

**together!**

**It's better like that,**

**and stronger now**

**than ever!**

**We're not gonna lose.**

'**Cause we get to choose.**

**That's how it's gonna be!**

**Everyday**

**of our lives,**

**wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight.**

**Gonna run**

**while we're young**

**[Both]**

**And keep the faith**

**Keep the faith!**

**Everyday**

**of our lives,**

**wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight.**

**Gonna run**

**while we're young**

**and keep the faith**

**Everyday**

**from right now,**

**gonna use our voices and scream out loud**

**Take my hand;**

**together we**

**will celebrate,**

**Ev'ryday!**

**Live ev'ry day!**

**Love ev'ryday!**

**Live ev'ryday!**

**Love ev'ryday!**

**Ev'ryday!**

**Ev'ryday!**

**Ev'ryday!**

**Ev'ryday!**

**Ev'ryday!**

**Ev'ryday!**

**Ev'ryday!**

**Ev'ryday! **

The wildcats take a bow and ran off.

"Jared we need to talk" Austin said

"About" Jared said

"Where you will be living when I'm gone"

"Where I thought I was going back to Rhode Island with mom"

"You'll be moving in with Ryan until you graduate"

"Really, is mom to?"

"Yes because I'm going to the U of A "

"Austin you're the best"

Ryan started doing the happy dance. Jared and Austin looked at him oddly.

"What can't a guy be happy that his friends are staying" Ryan said

"Well he can but Ryan your pants fell down" Jared said before laughing

Ryan quickly pulled them up and ran on stage to sing.

**Pretty girl, maybe you can make this easy **

**Baby just bring it all to me **

**You could be the one to turn it round, turn it round **

**I feel you, like I never felt no body **

**Baby i'm sweatin' ya shorty **

**So what I gotta do to turn ya round, turn ya round **

**Yes, no maybe so **

**If you wanna tell me just let me know **

**Why you turn away? **

**It's like you're to afraid to trust **

**For you I'll take a chance **

**Give you everything i have **

**Baby girl I got it bad **

**Like a sickness in my head **

**For you i'll make all the other girls mad **

**Watch me shake them off my back **

**Let me shake them off like that **

**Hey you, why you wanna keep me waiting? **

**When you know that I'm not playing **

**24/7 I'm into you, into you **

**I'm ready, you better get ready too girl **

**Cause I'm about to put it on you girl **

**Everything you got I'm into you, into you **

**Yes, no maybe so **

**If you wanna tell me just let me know **

**Why you turn away? **

**It's like you're to afraid to trust **

**For you I'll take a chance **

**Give you everything i have **

**Baby girl I got it bad **

**Like a sickness in my head **

**For you i'll make all the other girls mad **

**Watch me shake them off my back **

**Let me shake them off like that **

**For you I'll take a chance **

**Give you everything i have **

**Baby girl I got it bad **

**Like a sickness in my head **

**For you i'll make all the other girls mad **

**Watch me shake them off my back **

**Let me shake them off like that **

**For you **

**For you I'll take a chance under any circumstance **

**For you I'll take a chance under any circumstance **

**In my head **

**For you I'll make all the other girls mad **

**Watch me shake them off my back **

**Let me shake them off like that **

**For you I'll take a chance **

**Give you everything i have **

**Baby girl I got it bad **

**Like a sickness in my head **

**For you i'll make all the other girls mad **

**Watch me shake them off my back **

**Let me shake them off like that **

**For you, for you...**

"Don't worry bro you're not the only who's been a dork lately, this one is for you" Jared said while looking to Austin. Ryan took a breath and started to sing.

**You said your time was running out**

**You're far from where you wanna be**

**You're hanging in the lost and found**

**You're losing touch with everything**

**And when you need someone to lean on **

**I will be around**

**When you think its over**

**I won't let you down **

**If your luck runs out**

**And when it feels like life is holding you down **

**Whenever you need me **

**I will be around **

**Don't worry this won't last forever**

**You'll be alright better late than never**

**I will be around **

**When you think its over **

**I won't let you down**

**If your luck runs out**

**I will be around**

**When you think its over**

**I won't let you down **

**If your luck runs out**

**And when it feels llike life is holding you down **

**Whenever you need me**

**Whenever you need me **

**I will be around**

The crowd roared.

"**Okay ok , I'm proud to announce that there are three star dazzle awards this year, the winners are…" Mrs. Fulton said before Sharpay took the mic. **

"**My brother, Ryan Evans, and his friends Jared and Austin Stevenson" Sharpay screamed.**

** Ryan and Jared looked at each other and screamed.**

"**Austin we did it" Ryan said as Austin smiled **

**After Party **

Ryan and Jared were smiling and eating after the show.

"**So what's life like here in Albuquerque" Jared asked**

"**Fun, school is school, dance is fun" Ryan said while taking a sip of water. **

"**What level of classes are you in" **

"**All advanced classes" **

"**Wow Ryan you have, true talent, and what classes are you taking"**

"**Two hip-hop, two lyrical, two jazz, tap, tumbling, musical theater, and a stretch and strength class, and two different levels of performing group, with a solo, duo and a trio" **

"**Wow Ryan, just wow" **

"**Thanks Jared" **

"**No problem Ryan" **

Ryan smiled and took his trophy and went to his room. Austin went behind Jared and hugged him.

"**Bro you are awesome" Jared said smiling**

"**No bro you are" Austin said while taking Jared's hand and leading him to the hilltop**

"**How I'm I awesome" **

" **Look around you got these friends, and this friends will be their for you during your final year in high school" **

"**And I got Troy and Gabriella back together" **

"**Ya your one special kid Jared you have a talent to share with other people not just in Rhode Island, you have special gift Jared you have to share it with the world" **

"**Bro your right, I will always love you" **

"**Right back ya bro**"

**The Day After**

The whole country club staff was gathered out at the pool to enjoy their last days of summer as a junior.

**The summer that we wanted,**

**[Ryan]**

**Yeah, we finally got it!**

**[Chad]**

**Now's the time we get to share**

**[Sharpay]**

**Each day we'll be together**

**[Taylor]**

**Now until forever,**

**[Gabriella]**

**So everybody, everywhere**

**[Danielle]**

**Let's take it to the beach**

**[Troy, Chad, and Ryan]**

**Take it there together**

**[Gabriella, Sharpay, and Taylor]**

**Let's celebrate today 'cause there'll never be another**

**[Troy, Chad, and Ryan]**

**We're stronger this time, **

**been there for each other**

**[Gabriella, Sharpay, and Taylor]**

**Everything's just right**

**[All]**

**Everybody all for one, **

**A real summer has just begun!**

**Let's rock and roll and just let go, **

**feel the rhythm of the drums**

**We're gonna have fun in the sun**

**Now that all the hard work, work is done!**

**Everybody, one for all and all for one!**

**All for one, one!**

**[Sharpay]**

**Summertime together,**

**[Taylor]**

**Now we're even closer**

**[Gabriella]**

**That's the way it's meant to be**

**[Chad]**

**Oh, we're just getting started**

**[Ryan]**

**Come and join the party**

**[Troy]**

**You deserve it, same as me**

**[Danielle]**

**Let's take it to the beach**

**[Troy, Chad, and Ryan]**

**Take it together**

**[Gabriella, Sharpay, and Taylor]**

**Let's celebrate today 'cause there'll never be another**

**[Troy, Chad, and Ryan]**

**We're stronger this time, **

**been there for each other**

**[Gabriella, Sharpay, and Taylor]**

**Everything's just right**

**[All]**

**Everybody all for one, **

**A real summer has just begun!**

**Let's rock and roll and just let go, **

**feel the rhythm of the drums**

**We're gonna have fun in the sun**

**Now that all the hard work, work is done!**

**Everybody, one for all and all for one!**

**All for one, one!**

**Everybody up!**

**[Girls]**

**Everybody rock it!**

**Take it from the top!**

**[Girls]**

**And never ever stop it!**

**It's not about the future**

**It's not about the past**

**It's makin' every single day**

**Last and last and last!**

**Fun and sun'What could be better?**

**Let's have fun**

**Everyone together now!**

**[All]**

**Everybody, e-everybody now!**

**This is where our summer really begins**

**The very last time it's ever gonna be like this**

**It's the party you don't wanna miss!**

**[Guys]**

**Guys rise!**

**Show 'em we can make some moves, hey!**

**[Girls]**

**Girls!**

**Show 'em we know how to groove, oh!**

**[Guys]**

**Here**

**[Girls]**

**and now**

**[Guys]**

**Let's turn the party**

**[Girls]**

**Out!**

**[Guys and Girls]**

**Everybody jump in!**

**[All]**

**Everybody all for one, **

**A real summer has just begun!**

**Let's rock and roll and just let go, **

**feel the rhythm of the drums**

**We're gonna have fun in the sun**

**Now that all the hard work, work is done!**

**Everybody, one for all, everybody all for one, **

**A real summer has just begun!**

**Let's rock and roll and just let go, **

**feel the rhythm of the drums**

**We're gonna have fun in the sun**

**Now that all the hard work, work is done!**

**Come on, everyone let's dance!**

**We can't let this moment pass!**

**Let's make this party last!**

**All for one!**

**All! For! One! **

Austin watched and smiled as his younger bro was having the time of his life with his new family. Jared smiled at him and went back to splashing Ryan. Austin got up and went inside.

"**Austin dear what's wrong" Mrs. Evans asked**

"**Mrs. Evans can you promise me one thing" Austin said with a monotone voice. **

"**Sure dear what is it" **

"**Take good care of Jared, even though we've been though a rough patch, can you make sure him and Ryan have fun" **

"**Austin your family is like another addition to are family, Ryan and Jared will have fun, you can bet on it" **

"**Thanks Mrs. Evans it means a lot to me, that you care" **

"**You're welcome Austin, now go pack we'll drive you to the airport" **

Ryan and Jared got out and got ready to take Austin to the airport. Once they got their they sighed.

"Well Austin I guess this is it" Ryan said while tearing up

"Ryan I'll write, but you watch Jared, keep him entertained, and if he cries keep him in line" Austin said while hugging the two boys.

"Austin he won't be missed you, I will"

" Bro I'll write or text you" Jared said.

" I know bro" Austin said to him

Ryan and Jared saw Austin board the plane, and then they both sighed.

"So this is it" Ryan said while tearing up

"Ya I won't see him till Thanksgiving" Jared said while tearing up

Once they were both settled down in the car they both started crying. Sharpay rolled her eyes and once they got back to the club the two boys ran to their rooms.

AN1: Its done I'm glad for once you can thank Jared for inspiring me

AN2: I planned two sequels for this one is during their senior year and one is during college

AN3: Yes these things really did happen to Jared what happened in the 4th and 5th chapter that is

An4: I'm thinking about starting just a random series of Ryan and Jared friendship ones. Let me know what you think

AN5: On a sad note I was going to use Metro Station songs in my stories but after what I found out I give up I will still use VFC and V Factory and NLT and Menudo, but Metro Station was one of the best bands ever!!

AN6: Well that's how the cookie crumbles her live on Fanfiction! I love Fanfiction have a good day!


End file.
